In producing a kiwi fruit juice care must be taken to avoid discoloration of the fruit before the juice drink is made. For example, European Patent Application 485 193 discloses a process for the production of kiwi puree, in which the pulp is sweetened with a sweetening agent so as to avoid browning of the kiwi puree. One disadvantage of this process is that it requires the addition of an exogenous additive to the fruit, which may damage its natural attributes. Thus, there is a need for a process to produce a kiwi fruit juice that avoids the addition of such exogenous additives, but in which it nevertheless makes it possible to preserve the original color of the kiwi fruit.